


Blockade

by Quill18



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, damas lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: In which Damas reacts to the Demolition Duo's invitation to the reading of Krew's Will.





	Blockade

The taxidermied figure of Count Vegar scowled down from his place on the fireplace mantle. The Count’s dead visage mirrored that of his murderer, Lord Damas of Spargus. 

The King scowled at his son. 

“You two aren’t going. That’s _ **final.”**_

Damas sat at his desk, staff planted into the ground. The light eco crystals of his leg braces and chest brace glowed softly in the dim lantern light. 

“HOLD IT. Wait, wait, wait. You saying…that even though I and my sidekick, Jak saved the world NUMEROUS times - ”

Dax exclaimed from Jak’s shoulder, leaping off it. 

“- Took down KOR, took down the Terraformer, CYBER-EROL, THE DARK MAKERS. -”

He scurried across the desk, crawled on, Damas’ face, and perched on Damas' bald spot.  Daxter kept on with his tirade, ignoring the Damas' scowling face. 

"-But we can’t go to a measly little meeting to hear Jelly Boy’s will!"

Jak snickered, hand on his face. “C’mon, Dax. That’s enough.” 

Damas shoved Daxter off his head, the ottsel slidoff his head.

“Correct.” 

Jak glared at his father with narrowed eyes. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

His ears angled back, bristling at the thought of being restricted after years of being emotionally alone. Just him and Dax. Them against the world. 

Damas met his son’s glare back with equal ferocity. 

“Some things cannot be handled just with brute force and a hard head. Krew is crafty, cunning…”

The King turned his gaze to Daxter, who gulped and scurried back to Jak’s shoulder.

“…underhanded. In the past, Sig has reported his rivals being blackmailed and  _ **poisoned**.” _

Damas got up. His hands slammed down on the desk, his leg braces creaked as the light eco crystals’ glow intensified. 

“It is illogical for you two to go! Especially since you two  **killed**  the man.” 

Daxter raised a hand, looking at both Jak and Damas.

“So ah, glow thighs, are you saying its a trap? “ 

“That is precisely what I am saying. “ Damas replied, sitting back down. The light of the crystals dimmed. 

Jak rubbed his face, eyes closed in frustration. What Damas said made sense. 

“We’ll warn the others.” 

Damas nodded in approval. 

“Good. You two are dismissed.” 


End file.
